Light emitting devices such as organic electroluminescent devices and the like are suitable for use in displays and the like owing to properties such as driving at low voltage, high luminance and the like, and recently attract attention. For production of this light emitting device, light emitting materials and charge transporting materials are used. As the light emitting material and the charge transporting material, there is a suggestion, for example, on polymer compounds containing a constitutional unit derived from unsubstituted naphthalene, a constitutional unit derived from naphthalene in which the 1,5-position is substituted by a hexyloxy group or a constitutional unit derived from naphthalene in which the 1,5-position is substituted by a methyloctyloxyphenyl group (JP-A No. 2002-356674).